


Rest of our Lives

by MakennaSweets1967



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel in the Empty (Supernatural), Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Chuck Shurley Being an Asshole, Dean Winchester Saves Castiel, Hurt Dean Winchester, Jack Kline Has Powers, M/M, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakennaSweets1967/pseuds/MakennaSweets1967
Summary: Cas felt heavy, like sandbags we're placed onto every part of him. His breaths shallow, as he tried to learn to breathe again, the grace draining into nothingness.”No, Cas, no” Dean shrieked holding his shoulders he knew what was coming.”Go... Save yourselves... Please” Cas said between shallow breaths, his voice hardly audible. He shivered, his vision going in and out of black. He couldn't keep his eyes open.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Rest of our Lives

Everything felt so cold around him. He could only see Dean his green eyes burning bright above him. As he laid in Dean’s arms propped up on his knees. 

Cas felt heavy, like sandbags we're placed onto every part of him. His breaths shallow, as he tried to learn to breathe again, the grace draining into nothingness. 

”No, Cas, no” Dean shrieked holding his shoulders he knew what was coming. 

”Go... Save yourselves... Please” Cas said between shallow breaths, his voice hardly audible. He shivered, his vision going in and out of black. He couldn't keep his eyes open.

”Don’t close your eyes” Dean pleaded his voice raw, with a face the most vulnerable he had ever seen on Dean ”Stay with me Cas please” 

No matter his begging or the warmth, from Dean’s hands onto Cas’s face, he couldn't stay. Surrounded by cold, shivering until he couldn't anymore. 

”Please” Cas felt Dean’s tears drip onto his face. His eyes taking one last look at Sam, and then Dean. One eye fell shut and then the other. Until there was nothing. 

”Please come back” whispered Dean clutching Cas’s lifeless body to his chest. 

Sam pulled on Dean his own broken voice speaking ”come on Dean we have to go” 

”We aren't leaving him” Dean thrashed against Sam clutching Cas ”we aren't leaving Cas” 

”We have to Dean, now,” Sam said softly an urgency in his voice when he said now. 

Dean shook his head letting Cas fall from his arms lifeless on the ground his wings burnt into the grass ”I can't” 

”Please” Sam begged, the same as Dean did for Cas. 

”Guess you found my surprise” Chuck sneered, waving his hand over Cas. 

Roaring up a fire burned in Dean. Anger when he saw Chuck ”you did this! You are going to being him back” 

Dean pointed his gun at Chuck knowing it wouldn't do anything but he was shattered. Angry he couldn't even mourn him before Chuck came gloating. 

”sorry” Chuck clucked shrugging his shoulders ”no can do. I can't mess with the empty” 

Sam backed Dean just as mad, though his heart hadn't been ripped out of his chest. Left like a bloody clump riddled with pain and darkness. 

”You’ve saved him before” Sam glared, but he still had hoped something ripped away from Dean when he saw the burnt wings beneath his feet. 

Chuck scrunched up his nose ”actually that was never me, he wasn't even meant to be in this story” 

”what,” Dean asked in disbelief his glimmer of optimism crushed. 

”Yeah Dean” Chuck sneered, ”but you know what's funny in every single universe Castiel has always loved you. And you are the reason he’s not coming back ” 

Every ounce of despair and rage railing against Dean all at once. 

He shot and shot throwing himself at Chuck, heartbreak blinded him. He couldn't even hear Sam’s prayers for him to stand down. 

Chuck zapped Sam away, eliciting more wrath in Dean. 

Dean had to kill him, rip him limb from limb. He didn't have a plan he just punched him, taking punches himself.

Outweighed by far, Dean became a withering mess but he kept going not feeling the pain. He was numb, Chuck kicked him in the side as he laid withering on the ground coughing up blood. He laughed spotting Jack, despite his riddled body shaking, bleeding. 

”Stop” Jack boomed throwing his arms out, Chuck went flying backward as the invisible force hit him. 

It was the first time Dean saw true fear in Chuck’s eyes. Cas wasn't the only one who wasn't supposed to be in his story. 

”You killed me, and you killed my father” Jack barked standing over Chuck, as he cowered away. Scooting backward, Jack raised his hand towards Chuck ”This is for Castiel” 

His hand glowed and Chucks' eyes burned out of his skull. Dean watched as they successfully defeated God. 

Chuck should have seen it coming because in every universe Dean loved Castiel back. 

Dean arrived on and the brink of death blood bruised, but grinning like a mad man. He was ready to die. 

Billie stood before him in the place between life and death her hand held out to take him on ”is this it, Dean Winchester” 

”No,” Dean refused to take her hand ”I need to know about Cas” 

”He’s gone, Dean” Billie stated ”Chuck killed him” 

Dean stood still hurt, if God didn't bring Cas back it had to have been Death like Billie did for Jack ”you have to bring him back” 

”no” Billie declared gritting her teeth ”Death brought him back time and time again to stop God because he knew Cas wasn't meant to be in the story. But then you killed him, and he killed me. That's why he had to get out himself last time. I won't save him I told you there would be consequences to breaking our deal.” 

It made sense, god was nothing but a cruel liar. Dean wasn't going to let him go he couldn't, he never got to tell him how he felt. 

All of his hate and anger towards God had been replaced by a grieving numbness as he begged ”I don't care that he killed you, he saved you too. He gave his life saving aIl of us, you owe us this much” 

Billie weighed her options but ultimately gave in she already broke the rules bringing Jack back ”If I bring him back he won't be an angel anymore, and he can never be one again. This is a one-time-only deal no more redo’s this is it. For all of you.”

Dean sighed in relief, nodding profusely ”That’s okay, I understand”

”You truly love him don't you,” Billie asked admiring Dean's joy-filled expression. 

Dean swallowed thinking of Cas ”I do” 

Just like that Dean went up in a puff of smoke, now surrounded by nothing but black. 

No sound, no smell, touch, or taste just nothing. Dean looked around and that's when he saw him. 

Standing in his trenchcoat, a lost look on his face. Dean ran to him his body smashing into him. Telling Cas that he was there for him, that he came to save him. 

”Dean” Cas smiled, when he pulled back to look at his face ”why are you here you can't be here” 

”I’m here to save you Cas but first I have to do something,” Dean said quickly feeling a pullback into life. 

Cas tilted his head but nodded for Dean to go on. 

Dean cupped his face with his hand pulling Cas up. He placed his lips on Cas’s. 

Cas responded back quickly moving his lips in sync with Dean. The nothingness faded away into life, but they hardly noticed. Two halves of a whole finally complete after all this time. All their longing and love shared in that one passionate kiss. 

”Dean?”

”Cas?” 

Jack and Sam said at the same time equally confused. Both about how they were back and the fact that they were kissing. 

Dean and Cas pulled away lazily, an awkward grin on Dean’s face. While Cas acted like everything was just fine. 

Jack and Sam threw their arms around the two men. All of them hugging each other happiness seeping out of them. 

”How,” Sam asked when they unlatched from each other. His voice was coated in worry, nothing ever came at a price.

”um, Billie... I Convinced her to bring us back” Dean said awkwardly but also proud of himself ”Death was always the one who brought Cas back not Chuck. But this is our last redo.”

Cas understood now, he put his faith in the wrong place for so long it was never God. It is the people who love you that you put your faith in.

”Wow I did not see that one coming,” Sam said looking boggled ”and what about you two” 

Dean looked to Cas, and Cas to him. Their eyes having a silent conversation all their own. 

Both of them intertwined their fingers standing side by side. Jack smiled already giving an answer to an all to their unanswered question. 

”If it’s okay with you, you know we...” Dean rambled on not with a really a response. 

Sam seemed hurt Dean would even think he had to ask ”of course I just want you guys to be happy”

”Thank you Sam, Kiddo” Dean ruffled Jack’s hair. 

Cas smiled finally happy ”what do we do now” 

”Live the rest of our lives” Sam stated, and for once there was a chance they could all be happy.

**Author's Note:**

> The ending that would make me happy, instead of just all sadness. Thank you for reading. Stay strong and keep fighting.  
> \- Makenna Sweets


End file.
